Mela En Coiasira
by HeirofArwen
Summary: Harry has a bad summer, and is rescued by Sirius and Remus. Soon, strange things start happening. New powers, animagi, and more! (Post GoF)
1. Home

**Author's Notes**: Okay. First things first. What I have done of this story was already posted, but it was my first story, and I figured that before I added the new chapter (which is in the making, by the way) I would update the older ones. I completely changed the format of this chapter, so now its actually readable! Also note that this story was started before Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and as such, the events that occurred in that book have never happened. 

**Disclaimer**: Well…as much as I would like it, sadly, Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Mela en Coiasira** Chapter One Home

No sooner had Harry gotten home to the Dursleys (if you could call it a home) then the problems had started.

"Get outside boy and weed the garden NOW!" roared uncle Vernon "And don't you DARE come back in 'till your finished!"

That being said, he slammed the door closed right in front of Harry's face. Harry set out for work. He was to build a shed for some of Dudley's old junk (ranging from bikes to golf carts) after he finished the weeds. 

He wouldn't argue with his uncle anymore. He already had a black eye to prove that. 

Harry would've put his pride aside and wrote a letter to Ron about all of this, but Hedwig was locked up and his uncle said he would kill her if he dared try and free her, or tell anyone about this.

 Harry silently made his way to the flower garden in the back yard, desperately wishing he could use his magic. 

If he were able to then this would take seconds, but, not only was his wand and trunk locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, he wouldn't be able to use his magic anyway. 

So here Harry was, working tirelessly under the scorching hot sun. Not that Harry didn't like it outside. Harry thought it of his somewhat personal sanctuary, free from the Dursleys. 

They wouldn't come outside very often unless to criticize Harry on his work. They much preferred the cool air-conditioned inside with their TV.

 Dudley was now off his diet. Aunt Petunia had bribed Smeltings with all new football uniforms (Dudley was the star player, he would just plow down the field and basically just run over any offending players) in exchange for bigger sizes in their school uniforms for Dudley

. Even though Dudley was off his diet, Harry was still on one. Harry didn't question it, but it was taking a toll on him.

 He was always tired…but he wasn't sure if this was because of the food deprivation or the fact of how little sleep he would get. 

At first the nightmares were of the day of the Third Task, but of late, they were strange dreams, but that wasn't what really bothered him. It was the fact that his scar burned when he woke up. Sometimes that alone would wake him.

 Currently, Harry was just about finished with the weeding and was starting on the shed. Once Harry had coated it thoroughly in paint he had started to get hungry.  

Hungry as he was, he knew that anything he was fed wouldn't help much, due to the fact that his diet food consisted of some tofu and crackers most of the time

With a sigh, he walked inside, reveling in how the cool air of the house immediately calmed his burning skin. He then moved over to the sink to wash his face and hands, which were now thoroughly filthy. Sauntering over to the table he proceeded in sitting down to eat his meager portion. 

He stared down at his food for a moment, contemplating on what he did to deserve this, when it came to him.

 Cedric. He had practically killed him. He had told him to take the cup with him, which was as good as killing him, in Harry's eyes.

 Harry looked at his food for a moment and came to the conclusion that he was no longer hungry. He got up from the table, cleared his plate and quickly retreated to his room. 

Once in his familiar room, he heard a small noise, signifying that his aunt had locked him in again (Dudley was still rotting on the couch without a doubt). 

He laid down on his bed and stared out the barred window. He wished that he could write Sirius, but that was impossible.

 He was also guilty about that. Sirius had escaped prison to help Harry, only to have to starve, eat rats and live on a cave floor. 

Harry picked up the floorboard under his bed after a few minutes to read the letters he received from his friends and godfather.

 His uncle had allowed Harry to write when he first got home to say that they shouldn't send any letters or anything after this one because they aggravated his uncle. He slowly picked up Ron's letter:

  "_Harry, How are you?_

_          I hope that you are better then me. Some nutter went and invested a whole load of money in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Now we are suffering the consequences. We can't even go to the loo in peace. _

_Mom blew her top one-day when they somehow had an exact replica of Percy come in and talk about how he was the 'embodiment of perfection'. It was bloody hilarious! _

_I'm practicing real hard for the Quidditch tryouts. I want to be a keeper. Hermione has been staying over here since a few days after the start of break, she has even come out to help me practice. Not that she's useful.-" _

At this Harry shook his head. 'Can't he just admit to liking her? I'm starting to feel like I am on a soap opera or something…' he thought to himself.

_"-Oh well. It's the next best thing to having you here. Mum says she asked Dumbledore if you could stay with us, but he said no. Well, I'll keep on pestering mum to keep asking. _

_Well, if we can't write again for anytime soon, then maybe I should tell you that we are all going to Diagon Alley to buy all our school supplies on August twentieth._

_ Can you believe that Hermione is already annoying me about homework? "Ron, its O.W.L.s this year! You come from a wizarding family, you should know how important they are!" She's mad. There's no other excuse._

_ Mom wants me to send her and the rest of the family's love. Fred and George said something about neon pink dress robes. Well I suppose that they have finally cracked. We all knew they would._

_ I hope that you're not too down. I'll see you at Diagon Alley and if not, then at Hogwarts._

_                                                          Bye for now!_

_                                                                Ron"_

After Harry replaced that letter, he slowly picked up another one, and instead of an untidy scroll, this one was neat. From Hermione.

          "_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and me obviously wish you the best. You wouldn't believe the things Ron is doing to get out of doing homework or studying. _

_At least you have a good reason for not completing homework. And your teachers should let you off, apart from Snape of course. He would probably try to get you expelled from school because of that alone._

_ I am sorry that your uncle wont let you write or receive letters. And I don't think it wise to try and call you. Not after Ron, even if I do have more common sense then him._

_ Well we will be going to Diagon Alley on August twentieth; I hope you can make it. _

_Mrs. Weasley was very upset after a few incidents with the twins, but even I found myself laughing from them. Oh no. I think that you are rubbing off on me!_

_ Next year we have our O.W.L.s so I suggest that you start studying as soon as possible. When I ask Ron to join me-"_

 'Ask?' Harry thought. 'Try force!'

 _"-he acts like it would kill him! Ron is insufferable sometimes._

_ Ron and me will give you your birthday gifts at Diagon Alley or Hogwarts._

_ Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore if you could stay with us here, but he seemed against it. Well I guess that it's for the best. _

_If your wondering why I didn't go to Victor's, its because, well, he's in seventh year! (Plus, after I thought about it, I realized my parents would never let me go anyway…) Hope to see you soon!_

                                                          _Hermione"_

Their letters made Harry feel better about being stuck here for the holidays, but Sirius' was the best. Harry thought that it was because it proved that Sirius would be safe.

_          "Dear Harry,_

_Me and Buckbeak are currently staying at Moony's. He asked me to say hello to you. So 'hi' from Moony. _

_I am writing this because you are probably worried about us; well we finished Dumbledore's mission, and are sitting and relaxing doing nothing, well at least that is what Moony thinks I'm doing. Doesn't he know anything about vacation? _

_Oh well. I will be seeing you a lot this year, I think, and I hope that it will be calm. Well, I hope I get to see you soon!_

_                                                Snuffles_

_                                                          (I hate that name…)"_

Harry always got excited after reading this; he would get to see Sirius again! 

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that day that he didn't realize what slamming sound that came from downstairs meant.

 Or the muffled, booming voice ranting and raving. 

Soon, though, he realized, with grim comprehension; that his uncle was coming up the stairs. Harry heard him stomping to a halt in front of his door; he heard the outside locks slide out of place and the door bang open.

 Uncle Vernon stood there, completely livid. His eyes were bulging from his purple blotchy face, and Harry's heart started beating faster.

          "YOU BOY! You have been using your abnormality! Well I'll teach you!" and with that he aimed a kick at Harry, which hit him dead on in the stomach.

 Completely winded, Harry stumbled up off the floor and tried to catch his breath. 

Harry had no idea of what his uncle was talking about, 'using your abnormality' but Harry couldn't do magic over the summer. 

"You want to ruin my business?! I'll show you!" and with that said he continued to beat on Harry. Harry kept getting kicked in the ribs and he was sure that at least three were broken by now. 

He continued to be barraged by the attack until he couldn't take it anymore. It felt worse then the torture that he had received after the third task. He wanted it to stop.

 "Please…stop." he mumbled weakly, but to no avail. His uncle just hit him harder until he picked Harry up and threw him against the wall. Harry then passed out.

          A few hours later, Harry woke up, and immediately wished he hadn't. 

Everything hurt. He started the assessment of his body. He couldn't move his left arm, or his right wrist for that matter. He couldn't move his legs and there was immense pain everywhere. 

'Great' he thought to himself 'now Voldemort wont have the chance to kill me. I'll already be dead.'

 It was then that Harry realized how angry he was. His uncle had attacked him for no reason. While thinking along this line of thought, he noticed a faint aura glowing around him. 

He heard a clank and slowly looked up, ignoring the pain. He saw that the lock on Hedwig's cage had fallen off. She instantly jumped out of her cage and fluttered down next to him. 

"Hey Hed-". He hadn't gotten the chance to finish his sentence because had started a coughing fit. It even hurt to cough. He moved his head to cough on his shoulder, and was surprised to see he was coughing up blood. Just then he noticed a strange smell around him. As he looked around he realized what it was. Blood. That was his last cohesive thought, before slipping off into the painless darkness again. 

          Hedwig watched her master apprehensively. In short, he looked horrible.

 She knew that she had to do something but it seemed that Harry was in no fit state to write a letter. 

Thinking quickly, she flew up to the desk and picked up a blank piece of parchment in her beak. She landed on the floor and dipped the tip of it into the blood spill.

She then flew up to the window and recognized it was locked.

 She thought for a moment and saw that the bars were quite well spaced apart. Knowing she hadn't gotten all that much to eat this summer, due to her masters terrible relatives, she figured she could slip right through them.

 She opened the window with her foot and through the restraints, into the night. 

It felt good to stretch her wings again, but the letter she was sending was probably one of the most important that she ever had to deliver, so she thought about who to give it to.

 The first thought that came to her was Dumbledore, but she immediately stomped this one out because he was far too far away to get here in time, so she thought another minute and took off, heading towards Remus Lupin's home.    

**Post Note:** Okay. Firstly, for those who are reading this, I thank you for taking the time to read my story, it will get better. I promise that an update is on the way. Thanks for reading! Please review!

~Heirofarwen


	2. Rescue

A/N: To all you people who reviewed me.THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!!!! I am dedicating this chapter to them (white owl, epholge, alamarang, and JerseyGirl03). And well.. for the user epholge, sure I can E-Mail you at every next chapter.(I have nothing to do with my life.) And as I said before, all reviews are open, and I'll answer questions if you ask them. Please be patient with my horrible grammar, and the length of my chapters, I'm aiming for close to three thousand words at least every chapter, but its really hard, but I'll try.  
  
Summery: Harry gets abused by his realities and gets rescued by Sirius and Remus. Harry soon learns of his heritage and meets some new people; I am hoping to add some nice Quidditch matches also.. Well whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last time.*whistles innocently* oh well. I do not own anything Harry Potter, or at least not out of the dream world anyway.but I wish I did. It would be soooo cool. Can't have everything I guess.  
Mela En Coiasira  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rescue  
  
Sirius was sitting on the couch watching muggle television. Although he didn't know too much about muggles, Lily had taught him how to use the wondrous TV. She had also educated him in the ways of the telephone. Sirius thought muggle studies were a waste of perfectly good time, so he didn't take them. But here he was, flipping through the channels. What he really liked to watch were cartoons like SpongeBob SquarePants, and South Park (funny pointless humor). Seeing that neither of these were on, he put on a game show.  
  
Remus was going about his daily business; cleaning the house, writing some mail. He was just sitting down in the kitchen to read The Daily Prophet, when he was interrupted by Sirius screaming nonsense things at the TV. Not that this mattered; there was a silencing charm on the house, but unfortunately for Remus, not on Sirius. Remus sighed and made his way to the living room. The living room was small but comfy looking. With overstuffed chairs and a large couch. There were a lot of windows, which were letting in a lot of sun light and through them you could just make out some woods around the house. On the couch was Sirius, angrily glaring at the TV. "What is it this time Padfoot?" he asked wearily. "This loser is playing Plingo and he just can't seem to understand the concept that you don't put the chip down on the opposite side of the board where the grand prize is!" Sirius yelled angrily. "Whoa, Sirius, don't you think you are making too big a deal over this? Here, look, he got second prize. See?" Remus asked, trying to calm his friend down. He would always be melodramatic. "These muggles are so dumb sometimes, I swear!" Sirius said. Remus, deciding that he wouldn't be able to read while Sirius was watching muggle TV folded up his paper and set it down on the coffee table while he sat down on the couch next to Sirius. They started watching together and soon Remus was screaming alongside Sirius. "WHAT" he screamed at one point, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT COSTS THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS?! IT'S A PIECE OF JUNK!!". Sirius completely agreed with him, but at his friend's outburst, he started roaring with laughter. In between laughs he managed to say "Moony-don't-you-think-you-are-over..over reacting?". Remus who had finally calmed down enough to think clearly, just glared at him and returned to the TV. He was right. The item he was yelling about (a table clock) was actually worth sixty dollars. "See I told you. These people are out of their minds." Remus said triumphantly. "Oh. I, uh, shouldn't have doubted you.I guess." Sirius said back, with a hint of question in it, which Remus either missed, or chose to ignore. The show was finally over and the ending credits rolled down the screen when they were startled by a loud growling sound. "What was that?" Sirius asked in alarm. He looked towards Remus only to find him blushing slightly. "Er, well, I guess I'm a little hungry" he mumbled. Sirius started laughing, "You're hungry? I thought that I was the one who was always hungry, hmmm?" he asked him. Remus immediately replied, "Well it's the day after transformation. I have the right to be hungry, and besides. I haven't eaten four or five mealy already today, like somebody...". "Hey! Those were just snacks! I've only really eaten breakfast today, and some munchies!" Sirius said in defense. "I would hardly call half a bucket of chicken wings a 'snack'" Remus said. "Well, you can't kill a guy for being hungry." Sirius said carelessly. "You know your impossible, right?" asked Remus, his voice full of mirth. "Of course, my dear Moony" he said while smirking. Remus then got up and proceeded to the kitchen with Sirius on his tail. "You know that you are a great cook, don't you Moony?" Sirius asked on the way. "You've told me that already Padfoot, not that I mind hearing it though." he said, looking back Sirius who was now pleading with his eyes. "your puppy-dog eyes wont work on me Sirius. Then there was a 'pop' and in Sirius' place was a big black dog staring up at him with the same expression on his face as Sirius had had. The dog stared his pale blue eyes up at Remus and started whimpering. "No Sirius. You might as well change back" Remus said sternly and with another small 'pop' Sirius was back and he was pouting. "Please?" he asked. Remus was starting to get annoyed. "No! You've already had more then enough chicken for one day.". Sirius started grinning. He know how to win this argument, "But Remy, in that awful place Azkaban, they didn't give us chicken, and it's my favorite. Please?" he asked, knowing that the argument had already been won. Remus sighed in defeat and finished the walk to the kitchen. The kitchen was rather small also, with a circular wooden table in the center and four comfy looking chairs around it. But there were huge items that looked similar to a refrigerator and stove, but more simple looking. These were amongst other obviously magical items around. Ten minutes later, there was enough food on the table to feed ten hippogriphs, or one Sirius. "You know Sirius, your not always gonna be able to gat away with that one, its really starting to get old.". "Oh. I know Moony. When I'm done with that, I'll start to pull some, uh.little friendly jokes on you" Sirius said with a huge grin on his face. "Oh no you don't! You'd better not even try!" Remus said looking scared. Sirius' grin widened "DON'T YOU DARE SIRIUS!! Don't forget that I am a Marauder too! And I'm smarter then you, so if you even think about it, you will pay ten-fold! I'm warning you!" Remus cried in panic. "Oh come on, just some harmless gags, that's all." Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "NO! I will not-" he didn't get to finish, because he had been startled by his own voice, except it wasn't his voice anymore, it was a high-pitched woman's voice. Alarmed by this he quickly stood up and looked at his clothes. He had on a ballerina outfit. And as if this wasn't bad enough, his now bright blonde hair was tied up in a bun. He ran to a mirror and looked at his reflection. He was wearing a ton of makeup. He then turned around to see Sirius was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Remus raised his wand and shouted "Truculentus" and lying where Sirius was now was a hideously ugly woman, with graying hair and warts all over her face. "AHHHHH!! MOONY!!!!" he screamed before trying to set himself right, but unfortunately for him, it wouldn't work. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he yelled. Remus, who was now back to his old self simply and calmly said "Me? Oh, well I told you that I was smarter then you, didn't I? Well, I just chose a curse that I was sure you didn't know, that's all." He noticed the maniac-like glint in Sirius' eye "oh, do you want me to change you back, well, too bad I guess, you'll have to wait. Lets finish our food and go watch some more television, shall we?" he asked, sounding pleasant. Sirius made a mental note to do whatever it took to publicly humiliate him. But currently, he sat himself down and tore through the chicken wings. Remus looked on in shock 'how could he eat that much?' he asked himself, but was disturbed when he heard a loud belch coming from Sirius. He looked at him expectantly and when Sirius noticed Remus' gaze on him looked up, gave him a small "Uhh, sorry?". Remus simply grunted and continued eating in a civilized manner. Once the food was finished Remus made Sirius help clean the kitchen and plates (against his will of course) before changing him back to his original self. They then made their way back to the living room. Remus, not wanting to have to deal with the nonsense that Sirius watched, darted at the remote and was much faster due to the fact that he was a werewolf. He grinned victoriously. He then watched as a sulky Sirius made his way to the couch and plopped himself on it with an 'omph'. Remus then sat down on a chair and put on the news where the news reporter was speaking about the weather. Sirius, who found this extremely boring, stared out of the nearest window. He was about to argue with Remus on something else when he saw something in the sky. Not knowing what it was exactly, he changed himself into a dog and started barking, signifying that there was post. Remus heard the dog's barks and looked over to see an owl swoop into the window and collapse onto the table in exhaustion. Remus realized that the owl was indeed Harry's own Hedwig (due to her unusual but pretty color). She must have flown extremely fast to get here. He slowly picked up the parchment that Hedwig was holding on to and opened it to find, nothing. 'Nothing?' he thought. 'Why would Harry send us a letter with nothing on it?' he reached for his wand and tried a few revealing spells. Nothing. He then heard Sirius (still in his Padfoot form) barking like mad. He looked in time to see the dog change back to a man and saw his face was contorted in a mixture of fear, worry and anger. Sirius grabbed the letter from Remus and showed him the side of it, which was drenched in something red that looked suspiciously like- "Blood" said Sirius in barely more then a whisper. "We have to check on him. NOW!" he said in a voice that clearly said 'you-had-better-not-disagree-with-me'. Remus was thinking along the same lines and was quickly developing a plan. "Okay" Remus said, surprising even himself with the calmness in his voice. "Harry probably has a ton of shields, enchantments, charms and things all over his house so we probably wont be able to just apparate there, so why don't we just get as close as we can?" he said. Sirius while listening, was tending to Harry's owl and just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. His face was now covered with anxiety "Lets leave. Where can we apparate to?" he asked. "There's a park a few blocks away, that shouldn't be covered. But there are bound to be other wards, I think something like any wizard with bad intentions towards Harry or the Dursleys wouldn't be able to get in. And if they had traces of dark magic on them or something like that. I don't really know for sure." Remus said, with traces of bitterness in his voice. And with that, they both disappeared, leaving Hedwig with a bowl of water, praying that they could help her master.  
  
Sirius and Remus had just arrived at the, thankfully, empty park. They hurried off in the direction of Privet drive, dreading what they might see there. They had their hoods drawn up over their faces and were hastily making their way down the street. They were expecting to see the dark mark above the house, which should be in ruins, but were surprised, but a little relieved, to see that the house was in perfect condition. They shared a quick glance at each other and proceeded down the street and up the lawn to the house. With a swift "Alohamora" from Remus, they were inside. Everything looked fine from what they could see, but then why had Hedwig given they that letter? None of them knew where Harry's room was, and they couldn't just start yelling his name, so they started searching. "I'll stay down here and search, you can go upstairs, just be quiet." Remus ordered with a lot of worry evident in his voice. So Remus proceeded in looking downstairs, while Sirius went upstairs. He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could and on the landing, noticed in the dim moonlight a door that was different then all of the others. This door had nearly five padlocks on it. Sirius went to that one, cursing the Dursleys on his way (well, verbally at least) and made his way to the door. He unlocked all of the locks and opened the door. Whatever it was that he was expecting to see, this was not it.  
  
___(While Sirius and Remus were breaking into the house.)___  
  
Harry had just woken up, not by his choice though. If possible, he felt even worse then before. He had no idea how that could happen, but didn't have the power to think about it so he just laid back and tried to fall asleep again. Anything that will take away the pain. For some reason, he just couldn't get to sleep, which angered him. He heard some noise downstairs. Hushed voices? He just couldn't bring himself to care in the least.  
  
Sirius opened the door. Whatever it was that he was expecting to see, this was not it. He saw Harry lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. He looked horrible. He was mangled and bloody. Looking at him was making Sirius' ton of chicken wings threaten say their goodbyes. In one swift motion, Sirius was kneeling down on the floor, checking for a pulse. He was relieved to have found one, but it was very faint and uneven. "Sirius?" Harry said dimly. Sirius was startled to hear that he was awake. "I think I'm gonna black out again." he said through a daze. Everything he saw was faded, as though through a haze. "No bud. Don't do that. If you have a concussion it would hurt you. Stay awake." Sirius said through tears in his eyes. He had to keep Harry distracted to keep him awake. He also needed to get Remus up here to help out with getting him out. "Hey Bud?" no answer. "Harry? Harry wake up!" Harry jerked awake and grimaced in pain. "It all hurts so much Sirius." Harry said. Pain evident in his voice. "Its alright bud. I'm just going to go get Moony. We'll take you out of here. Okay?" he replied, not really caring what his answer was. He got up and quickly went to the door and with a last glance back at Harry, left. He quickly made his way downstairs and ran straight into Remus in the hallway. "I found him. Come on. He's in really bad shape.". They ran back into the room, Sirius ignoring Remus' gasp of surprise at Harry's state. He went back down to Harry only to find he had passed out. "Shit." He said. He knew he wouldn't be able to wake him up now, so he had better hurry up to get him out and get him some medical care. "Here Sirius. I made a portkey downstairs.it leads back home. From there I'll summon Madame Pomfey and Dumbledore. They'll know what to do." He handed Sirius a big spoon. Sirius grabbed hold of Harry's form and Remus. Remus said "Moony" and they were off. (A/N yeah, I guess its yet another bad experience with a portkey. If anyone wants to know, the portkey was activated by password, like how in Goblet of Fire they had a timer set.oh well. I was gonna end it here, but I thought I should write another page or so.)  
  
They landed in the middle if the living room and Sirius quickly cradled Harry's light body in his arms and ran up the steps. Remus, in the meanwhile, was grabbing some red powder from a pot on the mantelpiece and tossing it into the fire. He called out "Albus Dumbledore" and waited a minute or so when a spinning form appeared. When it stopped, it was the head of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. "Yes Remus? You wanted me?" he asked. Remus nodded and said, "There is a problem with Harry-" Dumbledore's face darkened into worry. "Hedwig came with a note without any writing on it, but there was some blood on it. Fearing the worst, we went to Privet drive to check on him, but the house was still fine, so we went inside. I looked for him downstairs and Sirius went upstairs. A few minutes later he ran into me and said Harry was hurt. He looks really horrible. Sirius brought him upstairs, but we definitely need Madame Pomfey now." "We'll be there momentarily." And his face disappeared Remus stood back and only ad to wait a minute until Dumbledore came striding out of his fireplace, followed by a rather ruffled looking Pomfey. "Where is he?" she asked, sounding as though de must have been doing something dangerous again. Remus motioned for them to follow and set off upstairs. They passed by a few doors but stopped at one on the end of the hall. Remus opened it to reveal Harry laying on a bed, to which the sheets were turning red, and Sirius trying, to no avail, to bandage him, or at least slow the blood flow. Madame Pomfey was in her state. She quickly set to work, checking the vitals, and with every passing minute, her face was getting darker. After nearly ten minutes of poking and prodding with her wand, she shooed the other three men out of the room. They stood out in the hallway all looking very serious and worried, but none as much as Sirius. He liked ready to kill, or break out in tears. He sat down on the floor, put his forehead down on his knees and pulled on his hair. Several minutes a very somber and grave looking Madame Pomfey walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Post note: YAY! I am evil *grins manically* well, sorry that chapter took so long, busy week, and I could only do it really during lunch at school.(and the school computers are REALLY slow by the way.they are crap) and I thought I'd leave you on somewhat of a cliffhanger. I'll try to have the next chapter out within a week, but probably sooner because of the weekend.THANK GOD ITS FRIDAY!!! Again I thank you all for reading and reviewing, and ummm, questions for you: whom do you want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? Another. Who should I hook Ron and Hermione up with.not with each other.and if you want to, tell me who you would like to see Harry with.THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	3. Awake

A/N: Again, I'd like to thank all those who review me; you are all so nice and encouraging! I wanna say here and now, things in this chapter get a little grim, but please keep reading, I think in the next chapter, or the one after that, things will clear up, and please don't persecute me due to my lack of knowledge in the medical field, I'm fourteen, haven't had the 'training'. If it really bothers anyone, and they know the 'proper' terms for things, feel free to correct me in a review. Also, please note that this chapter may be a little depressing and or vulgar possibly, but I assure you, it is necessary. I tried to incorporate the humor that may have been the Marauders, or at least some of it in the previous chapter, and there will be more in the future, just probably not in this chapter but, the sadness has to go somewhere. Ummm as for JerseyGirl03's question, No I have no intention whatsoever to kill off Harry, that wouldn't be right or any fun. If anyone has ideas for pranks (to pull on anyone, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Snape ect.) tell them to me, I'll add them and give credit to those responsible in my author's note. I also want to say that if I use any nicknames for Harry that you have seen before, don't attack or flame. The one that I am intent on using has been used before, but it really fits into my plot well so, uhhh, yeah. I have ideas for later in the story, but I want someone who I could write to and get their opinion before I put it in, its just that I don't really want to spoil everything for everyone else. If you would like to help me out, just say so in a review and leave your E- Mail address please. I want to thank every reader and reviewer, and please continue. Oh and if any of this seems a little messed up, I was under the influence of the incredibly cool Disney music. By the way, the date for the story currently (when Remus and Sirius rescued Harry) is July 21. (just so you know)  
  
Summary: Harry abused.rescued by Sirius and Remus.finds out new things.yeah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognized as anyone else's, because then I'd be stealing.and, I would like to state that J.K. Rowling is a genius. Also, I do not own Nickelodeon or SpongeBob SquarePants.  
  
Well, here you go:  
  
Mela En Coiasira Chapter three Awake  
  
After several minutes a very somber and grave looking Madame Pomfey walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "I have some bad news for you-" Sirius visibly stiffened. "Mr. Potter will almost certainly survive, though barely. As of now he is in a most critical condition. He has lost massive amounts of blood and there are some major internal injuries, such as a punctured left lung, and some major lacerations all over his body. The main thing that worries me though is he appears to have been hit rather hard in the head, and from what I can detect, there may very well be brain damage and possibly neurological (a/n I am sooo sorry Harry.please don't hate me.it will get better!) but we cant be sure of that until he wakes up, which may take a while, but I want you to contact me as soon as he wakes. I will need to make another evaluation on him. You need to change his bandages and put on this-" she handed Remus some cream in a jar "regularly. Good day." And then left for the fireplace. Dumbledore nodded a farewell to them, with no twinkle in his eyes whatsoever. He too, then left for the fireplace.  
  
Remus shot a worried glance at Sirius only to see him staring disbelieving at the wall. "C'mon Sirius. Lets go see Harry." And he led the way through the door's threshold and into the room. The sheets were no longer bloody, but many of the white bandages on him were starting to tint red. Remus put the cream down on the dresser and sat down in a chair while Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Harry. Harry's skin was deathly pale and his facial expression was pulled in pain. Sirius had silent tears rolling down his face. Remus could tell, right then and there that Sirius was blaming all this on himself, which wasn't true. Only Harry would be able to tell him that he wasn't to blame, he's the only one that Sirius really listens to, besides Dumbledore, of course.  
  
They lost track of how much time they both spent in there. Neither of them really knowing what was running though the others mind. Both of them, willing, with all their being, for Harry to wake up, to be okay. Before they knew it, there was no more sunlight pouring in though the window, and they were left with the dim moonlight, which wasn't much, due to the fact that it was a little after the new moon. Remus got up and went to Sirius and put his hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, lets get to bed. You can check on Harry in the morning." But it appeared that Sirius hadn't heard him. He just continued to look at Harry. He slowly brought out his wand (not his real wand, Azkaban had that, this was a temporary one Dumbledore had given him) waved it and then there was a cot resting next to Harry's bed. "I'll stay here, if that's okay." But it seemed, that whatever the answer was, he wasn't going to leave Harry' side. Remus nodded and quietly left.  
  
When Remus woke up the next morning, (which was later then usual because of all the things going on yesterday and the still recent transformation) he went back into Harry's room to see Sirius had fallen asleep half on one bed, half on the other. He left the room and began to cook breakfast. When he had finished his, he brought a tray upstairs with food for Sirius and set it down in front of him. He then left. That's how the next few days were spent, Sirius only leaving Harry's room to go to the bathroom and shower, and Remus venting his feelings by doing excessive cleaning and Harry not moving, although each day slowly getting more color back in his face.  
  
Darkness. That was all he could see all around him. He had no clue as to why he was here, of what had happened for that matter. He knew nothing. He had been here for quite a while, walking about, aimlessly; he felt no pain here, just despair, when all of a sudden, a light came, a light that as white as the darkness was black. All Harry was aware of now, was the light. It was his being, he tried, with all his might to get at it, but it would squirm out of his grasp. He was about to give up, when he heard voices. For the first time in this place, he heard voices:  
  
"Any changes?" one of them asked. Another replied, "No, not really. Do you think he should wake up soon? I mean, it's been days.". The other one answered. "Well, according to Madame Pomfey, he should wake up soon, just give him time" 'Wait a minute.' Harry thought. 'Madame Pomfey? I think I know a Pomfey, right? Hmmm, and those voices, I think I remember them, yeah! Those were Professor Lupin and, SIRIUS! I remember them!' and then the white light blew up and he was engulfed in it. Slowly, a dim pain made it's way into his limbs and his head. His head hurt the most. He slowly opened his eyes, to find that compared to the darkness of before, this was nearly intolerable. He heard movement on his right and looked over there to see who it was. He just couldn't figure it out. He didn't know where he was for that matter. It looked like the man knew him, though, because he was staring at him, and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. "Oh Harry your awake! I was so worried!" and Harry just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "I'll be right back, okay kiddo?" and he left. Harry was sitting on the bed. 'Okay, I guess that guy must know me, but I don't know him.how did I get here? Why do I hurt? I'll ask him when he gets back.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
______(While Harry was thinking.)_______  
  
Sirius ran down the stairs and saw Remus sitting on the couch, reading. "Moony! He woke up!" Remus stared at him, realization finally setting in. He got up, went to the fireplace and threw in some of the red powder from atop the mantel. Threw it into the fire (which was already lit.) and said "Dumbledore". In an instant Dumbledore stepped out, (he already knew why he was being summoned.) and after him was Madame Pomfey. She went straight to Harry's room, but the others stayed where they where, knowing that they would be kicked out anyway.  
  
"When did he wake up?" Dumbledore asked. "A few minutes ago, he looked pretty confused, actually." Sirius said, a little nervous. Remus went to warm up lunch for Harry and make a pot of tea. (A/N Yay! Like Ron, tea helps everything!!!) Everyone was about finished with their cups when Madame Pomfey came back. "How is he?" Sirius asked anxiously. "Well, his wounds are healing quite nicely, though he shouldn't come out of bed for a few more days. He seems to have a memory loss. Weather it is permanent or temporary, I haven't a clue. Just monitor him and try to get him to remember things. Farewell." And she threw some floo powder in to the fireplace and left. "I have some business to attend to, I'll be back tomorrow to see how he is doing." And then Dumbledore too left.  
  
Sirius and Remus made their way upstairs and to Harry's room. They walked in to see Harry sitting on the bed, looking really puzzled. (A/N yeah, you would too if you had no idea of what was going on.) "Hey Harry." Sirius said, hoping that he would remember them. Harry just stared at them with a blank face. The situation would've been funny had it not been so serious. "Its me, Sirius, and Remus. You remember us, right? Padfoot and Moony." Realization crept onto Harry's face. "Sirius? Professor Lupin?" Sirius grinned at the fact that Harry remembered him. And at the use of the words 'Professor Lupin'. He just could never get used to that. "Harry. I am not your Professor anymore. You can call me Remus, or Moony." ".Alright.Umm, would either of you guys like to tell me what happened to me, and uh, well, I don't really remember much else other then you guys." Remus and Sirius looked at each other. And without words, agreed that they shouldn't tell him what had happened to him for a while. "Well Harry" Remus started "We'll tell you what happened soon, you are supposed to rest and relax to get better so-" Sirius cut in "Lets take you down stairs! I'm sure that will help. You can sit with me on the couch. Okay?" Harry beamed and nodded. Being stuck in bed felt too familiar somehow. Harry was getting up out of bed, when Sirius came op to him and picked him up. He was starting to protest when Sirius said "Hey, its just for a while, okay. Moony made food for us, you should be pretty hungry by now, right?" Harry was about to say yes, when his stomach answered for him. Remus and Sirius laughed their heads off while Harry blushed. They then went downstairs, still laughing.  
  
Sirius sat Harry down on the couch and started looking for the remote while Remus set himself to the job of preparing food. Sirius looked for a few minutes and then gave up and resorted to changing the channels of the TV by hand. "Hey Griff, (A/N yeah, Sirius' nickname for Harry.) how about some cartoons?" Harry nodded an 'okay' and Sirius out on 'Nickelodeon'. To Sirius' delight SpongeBob SquarePants was on. Remus clicked his tongue before sitting down himself. They then carried on in watching SpongeBob. Everyone was laughing their brains out by the time it was over.(A/N.maybe it was POOP!!!! Lol!!!)  
  
Sirius thought that Harry had had had enough excitement on the first day he was up, so he took him up to bed. When he came back down, Remus was sitting on the couch, with the remote in hand. "Hey! Where did you get that?! I was looking all over for it!" Remus just grinned at him and said, "Well, I held onto it, hope you don't mind." and he went back to watching his sitcom. Sirius sat down with him and started up a conversation. "Hey Remus, do you think Harry's getting better? I mean in the head. He seemed pretty out've it today." "Well, I hope he's okay, although, yes he was acting rather weird, but, I don't see why he wont get better".  
  
_____(The next morning.)______  
  
Sirius got up at (according to his clock, the blinds were shut so he wouldn't be able to tell the time that way) twelve twenty three. He got up so he could eat his breakfast. When he walked out of his room he looked across the hall and through the open door into Harry's room. He wasn't awake yet. Sirius went into his room and figured that Harry might as well eat with them, so he tried to wake him up.  
  
"Hey Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes and saw, a complete stranger to him. He backed away in surprise. "Who are you? Where am I?" Sirius was shocked. They had gone through this with hem yesterday, yet here he was, asking these questions. "Uh, Griff, you mean you don't remember anymore?" Harry nodded his head in a 'no'. "Umm, I'll be right back. Just stay there." And he left Harry thinking about that.  
  
Sirius went down the steps and walked into the kitchen, where Remus was. "Moony, Harry has no idea who I am or where he is. How can that be? We told him just yesterday-" but he stopped because he saw that Dumbledore and Madame Pomfey were sitting at the table with Remus. Madame Pomfey spoke up "What do you mean? He doesn't remember, even though you told him. I'm going to go check on him." And she left.  
  
"That is not very good." Dumbledore said, to no one in particular. "What isn't good?" Sirius asked. "Hmm? Oh, Pomfey said that there may be brain damage, so she administered some potions, but it would appear they aren't working." Dumbledore said, looking quite sad about it. Just then Madame Pomfey came through the doorway, disrupting everyone from their thoughts. "None of my potions worked. We will have to ask Severus for assistance. If he doesn't improve in a week's time." Sirius and Remus cringed at the idea, but it was for Harry's sake. Dumbledore announced he was going to visit Harry and left. When he got to Harry's room he saw him falling asleep. He made his way over to the chair by the bed and sat down. "Harry? Here, listen for a moment before you sleep. You may not remember this tomorrow, but I would like you to know, that we are doing everything in our power to help you. Sleep well." And then Dumbledore left. He only said goodbye to Sirius and Remus before retreating to the fireplace.  
  
Sirius then started talking to Remus. "I don't trust that thing, Snape for anything. Dumbledore can have faith in him all he wants. He might try to poison Harry with one of those potions. You know as well as I know that that grease ball hates him as much as he hates me." "Yes Sirius, I know that. But you must know that Dumbledore doesn't just give his trust to anyone." "Yeah, sure." Sirius said disbelievingly. He picked up the Daily Prophet and started reading while Remus went to his mail and wrote out letters. The second Sirius picked up the paper, though; he saw on the first page a picture of a destroyed house. He read on:  
  
Attack On Muggle Born Ministry Worker Special Report by Kristi Weathers.  
  
Earlier this morning (two a.m. to three a.m.) the house of Kurt Williams was found in ruins. The body's of Mr. Williams and his wife Macy were found in the rubble. It looks like they were tortured for a short while before having the Killing Curse cast on him. It would seem very familiar to the work He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but we have been informed by The Minister of Magic himself that that is impossible.  
  
"There is no way he could be back. Why, may I ask, would he come back after fourteen years? Who ever started that rumor is crazy. A delirious. This is preposterous."  
  
It did seem, though that Minister Fudge was uncomfortable with this subject though.  
  
Kurt Williams was born in a small town named West Chester. (A/N yeah, I don't live in England so I don't know the cities.) He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was a Hufflepuff. He lived there until he was eighteen when he moved to Diagon Alley. From there he met and eventually married Macy. They then moved into a small house in the countryside. Macy stayed home all day while Kurt went to work as a reporter for the Department of Games and Sports. They were both muggle born and will be missed very much.  
  
Sirius put down the article with a sigh. He still couldn't believe that Fudge didn't trust Harry. Harry had been there, and he still didn't believe him. Sirius couldn't stand Fudge. (a/n and neither can I .) He was so ignorant. Just wouldn't see what was right in front of his eyes. Him and Remus then cleaned up the house, took care of some errands and went to bed. The next few days passed like that. Harry waking up, oblivious. Madame Pomfey checking on him, giving him all sorts of potions. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore worried sick. Sirius was especially upset one night, because it was July thirtieth. Harry's Birthday was the next day, but Harry wouldn't remember it. Sirius fell asleep that night, thinking that hope was quickly becoming lost. Even none of Snape's potions worked.  
  
Sirius woke up early in the morning, twelve am to be exact. And by his standards, this was impossible. He was about to just go to sleep again, but he was restless. He felt like there was something he needed to do, so he got up and walked quietly to Harry's room. When he opened the door he was engulfed in a bright, blinding white light. It only lasted for a minute and the second it was gone, Sirius ran to Harry. He threw Harry's injuries to the wind and shook him awake. "Harry!? Wake up!" Harry groggily opened his eyes and looked at Sirius. "Sirius, let me sleep, I'm really tired." And he rolled over and fell asleep again. Sirius was in shock. Not only about the bright light, but at the fact that Harry seemed to have enough sense and memory to see Sirius in the dark, without his glasses and still make him out and remember him. Sirius went back to his room and write a letter explaining everything to Dumbledore. Little did Sirius know, that Dumbledore was expecting something like this to happen sometime today.  
Post Note: Should I have some, er, fun, with Fudge, suggestions, opinions. Pairings? I still need pairings for, um, everyone. Also, if you want to be incorporated into the story, just tell me. I could make you a first year or whatever. I want to know if I should make 'the gang' animagi. And if so, what should they be? Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Of Birthdays

A/N. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I am eternally grateful. Sorry this took so long, a distracted week.*I HATE PHYSICAL FITNESS!*. Umm, the last chapter didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, I so happy! One of my reviewers, JJ, gave me a nice review (thanks!), saying that the Dursleys wouldn't abuse Harry, well, I think that they would, and I also think that the night the first chapter, uncle Vernon was in a almost blind rage. I'll include more of what happened in a later chapter. For other matters, yes, I think I will do something to Fudge.*grins demonically*. I have the basic idea I want for this chapter, but I think it might turn out weird on paper. I'll try. In your reviews, please give me your critique; I would like to improve myself. And as for the pairings, thanks for everyone who gave me some, I think that I have everyone I want now. I want to make the summer last for a while, so bear with me, okay? All right. I was thinking of an 'explanation from Dumbledore' chapter, but I figured I'd put that off 'till later.JerseyGirl03, no, I don't really like slash either.*no offence! * Thanks to ALL my reviewers, this chapter is for you! Oh and don't mind the length of this chapter, to make it longer I would have had to put something in which I want to put in the next chapter, and if I put it here, it will screw it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is anyone else's.YAY!!!  
  
Mela En Coiasira Chapter Three Birthday  
  
Dear Dumbledore, I am owling to tell you that something happened this morning. I woke up at midnight, and had a weird feeling, so I went into Harry's room. There was an extremely bright white light in there, which only lasted for a minute or so. After that there was that feeling of magic lingering in the air. I went over to wake up Harry, so I could see if he was all right, and he knew and remembered me, he said he was 'really tired'. I thought I should lat you know, Thanks, Snuffles.  
  
Sirius finished the letter with a sense of anticipation. Harry had been better this morning, then when he had remembered them the first time. Sirius felt he couldn't fall asleep, so he went downstairs, with the objective of watching some TV. He went up to the TV and changed the channels, he settled on an infomercial about soap. He was asleep on the couch within minutes.  
  
Remus woke up at seven. He went to cook some breakfast, but he found Sirius fast asleep on the couch, watching some early morning talk show. Grinning, he walked over to him and roughly shook him. No response whatsoever. He tried to get him awake by making loud noises, nothing happened. He was about to let him sleep in, when a small sound was heard behind him. He turned around to see Harry, with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Good morning Professor, er, I mean Remus. Here, let me try to wake him up." And he walked off out of the room, looking for the kitchen. When he got there he filled up a bowl with ice water and went back into the living room. Remus was still dumbfounded (A/N.I love that word.) at Harry's behavior. Harry walked over to Sirius, careful not to spill the water, and dumped it on Sirius' head.  
  
Sirius immediately jumped up, pale blue eyes still groggy from sleeping. He quickly picked up on the fact that everyone in the room (except him) were laughing. He saw a bowl in front of Harry and walked up to him. He picked Harry up off the floor and stared very seriously at him. "You did this? Well, Griff, you should never try and prank a Marauder, especially not me." By now Harry and Remus were in hysterics, laughing their heads off. "But-Sirius-I-I just woke you up, that's all." Harry managed to get out. Sirius put him onto the couch and started tickling him. "Say sorry Sirius, king of the universe!" Sirius said, while Harry was yelling at him. Harry was about to say it, when he wasn't there anymore, in fact, now he was right behind Sirius. He had no idea of what had happened. He just decided to poke Sirius on the back. Sirius turned around and stood staring, aghast at Harry. "How did you do that?" "Do what?" Harry asked. "You disappeared!" Remus said, staring at Harry too. "Oh, did I? Sorry?" Harry said uncertainly. Remus and Sirius still looked puzzled, but put it aside. They were going to talk with Dumbledore tomorrow anyway, so they would bring it up with him then.  
  
"Hey Griff-" Sirius started, but Remus cut in. "Why do you call him 'Griff'? Don't you think that you could come up with a better nickname? You made ours." Harry now spoke, "You made the nicknames? Wow! I thought Remus would have made them." "Yeah I made the nickname. And," Sirius started, with a false hurt expression on his face and said "Why? Oh, come on Harry, you don't think I'm clever do you. Well, you'll learn" with a impish grin. "Well, why did you pick that name for Harry? 'Griff' is quite an odd name you know." Remus said. "I don't know. It came to me, and it seems to fit him, right Harry?" Sirius asked. "Um, yeah. At least I think it does." It seemed that just then a lightning bolt hit Sirius. "Hey Griff, today's your birthday! Maybe later we could do something. You don't mind, do you?" Harry, who had never had anyone to really spend his birthday with, thought this would be great "Mind?! This will be the best birthday I have ever had! Spending my birthday with the Marauders!" Remus and Sirius lit up. "Well Harry, if you're up to it, we could go out back and play some Quidditch." Harry was ecstatic.  
  
Everyone changed and went outside and Remus went over to a shed and pulled out two Nimbus Two Thousands and one Firebolt. Sirius and Harry called out at the same time "Hey! When did you get his (my) stuff?" Harry didn't care, as long as he had his Firebolt. He went over with Sirius and thanked Remus and took off. It felt so good to fly again, though he was careful to not fly too high incase a muggle saw him. Harry looked down and saw Sirius arguing with Remus about something. He moved a little closer so he could hear their conversation. "Moony, why did you get his things without me?!" Sirius asked angrily. "I had thought that answer was simple" Remus answered calmly, his eyes full of entertainment. "I knew that if you went with me, you would have killed the Dursleys, and since you already have a charge with murder, I thought it best not to add to that. Not that I didn't give them a few hexes." Sirius' eyes lit up. "You, Moony, the 'all knowing, forever patient' Moony, hexed the Dursleys?" Harry was heaving with laughter on his broom now. "Of course I did. Now lets just drop the subject and play Quidditch. I have a set around here somewhere." he trailed off, looking in the shed for something. He brought out an old looking wooden box. "Here it is. How are we going to play with three people Sirius?" Sirius answered. "Well, we could set up goalposts and have a team of two against one. We could have me and Moony try and score goals at ten points apiece, and Harry can go after the Snitch. Harry has to catch the Snitch before we get more then one hundred and fifty points, otherwise we will win. Got that?" everyone nodded. "Good. Lets go." And everyone took off into the air.  
  
Remus released the Snitch and took out the Quaffle. Sirius and him started passing to each other, while Harry scanned the sky for any sign of the Snitch. Then he heard a small flutter of wings and turned around to see the snitch flying a good hundred feet below him. He didn't stop to think about how he heard it; he just took off in a dive. He was going really fast, judging by the gasps he heard, which obviously came from Remus and Sirius. He was just feet from the ground when it changed direction and started flying upwards. Harry, not missing a beat, took off right after it. He flew straight up, outstretched his hand and felt the tiny ball in between his fingers. "WOW! Great catch Harry! We only got twenty points!" Remus called from the other side of the yard. Harry was about to touch ground when he was tackled from behind by Sirius. "Ah! Sirius, what are you doing!" Harry asked while laughing. Sirius didn't answer, he just started to float down to the ground with Harry and put the Snitch back in box. "That was really great Harry! I have NEVER seen a Seeker catch the Snitch that fast before! It's really good to be able to play again, haven't been able too in a while. But it's a nice day" and it was. It was really sunny and warm. "Hey, Harry, wanna have a party today? I mean, it is your birthday after all." Remus had now joined them, "Yeah. We could call the Weasleys over, and Hermione too. I think that they know you're here, just not why." Sirius was now really excited. "Remus, we have stuff for a party, right?" Remus was also really excited. "Yeah, I think so. Well, except a cake." Harry spoke up "I could make a cake while you guys get things ready, you have mix and potions and things, right? I could make individual cakes for everyone." Remus and Sirius nodded and after they put away their brooms they walked back to the house. Remus showed Harry around the kitchen; where everything was, how everything worked. Then Sirius and Remus went off in the house to do something else.  
  
Harry was mixing cake mix with some strange thing that, when you stopped stirring to add an ingredient, would keep stirring on its own. Harry had never experienced these magical inventions, and thought they were wonderful. Just as Harry was about to pour the batter into the many pans for the oven, he had an idea. Since it was his birthday, why not have a little fun with everyone. He quietly went upstairs, thankful that Sirius and Remus didn't notice him. He went into his room and looked for a moment until he found it. His trunk. Luckily it was unlocked, so he opened it and rummaged through it looking for his potions book. Once he had it, he ran back downstairs and opened it, looking for the perfect tricks for everyone. Once he found one that suited someone, he would quickly add the ingredients to their cake and put that cake into the magical oven, which make cooking the cakes take only minutes. He then would take the cake out and frost it, putting the person they were meant for's initials onto the top. He did the same thing until he had everyone's cake ready. He looked down and admired his work for a minute and left to go and sit in his room until Sirius or Remus called him.  
  
_____(While Harry was making the cakes.)_____  
Sirius and Remus went into Sirius' room and started wrapping Harry's gifts, which they both insisted on buying because they were so confident that he was getting better. That, or the more likely one, they really wanted him to get better. While they were wrapping, Remus asked about Harry's out-of-the- blue recovery. "Hey Sirius, how is it possible that Harry is fine now? I mean, I'm really glad and all, but he was practically in a coma." Sirius looked up and realized that Remus didn't know about what he had witnessed earlier that day. After he explained it, Remus was in shock. "What do you mean 'magic was in the air'?" Remus asked after he recovered. "I mean that you could feel magic. It was weird. There was like a dim light, just enough to see in, that was fading away." Sirius explained. "Was there anyone else in the room? Maybe in a corner or something." Remus questioned. "No. I would've seen them. It was dim in the room, yeah, but not where I wouldn't notice someone bring there." Sirius stated. "I wrote to Dumbledore. He'll know what happened. He's meeting us tomorrow, remember?" Sirius said. "Of course I do!" Remus said, as though it was an insult. They continued wrapping in silence, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Once finished, they brought everything downstairs and put up party decorations with flicks of their wands. After that, Sirius went to get Harry. When he went to his room, he saw Harry finishing up some homework. Hey Griff. We Moony is summoning everyone, so we should go downstairs." He stopped talking and took a look at what Harry was doing. "Umm, Harry? Why are you reading 'advanced transfiguration'?" Harry looked up from his book. "Hmm? Oh, this! Well, I finished my homework and thought I would just read a little. This is actually really interesting!" Sirius stared at him for a minute and then motioned for him to follow him downstairs. Harry put a piece of paper in his book to save his place and followed him.  
  
They walked downstairs and immediately Harry was enveloped in a gut- wrenching hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Harry! How are you dear! Happy Birthday! I do hope you are feeling better from last year!". Harry managed to sputter out an "Hello Mrs. Weasley. I'm okay." When he was finally released, he saw that Ron and Hermione were looking at him cautiously, but happily none the less. "Hey mate, how are you? Like I said, its madness in our house!" Ron said "Hey Ron, Hermione! I've missed you guys so much!" "Harry, we've missed you too!" Harry took a look around. Sirius and Remus were grinning like mad, Mrs. Weasley was saying something to Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, gesturing for him too follow, the twins were in a corner, looking at something, which couldn't be good, and Mr. Weasley was looking at the TV as if it were pure gold. Harry sat on the couch and started talking about Quidditch, even Hermione talked about it with them. After a half an hour, everyone got up to have something to eat. They all sat at the magically expanded table and started eating. Harry was looking around at everyone. It seemed that his cakes were taking effect.  
  
YAY! Finished the chapter.sorry bout how long it took ot post, and the length. Umm, any suggestions, just put them into the review.I GOT THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!!! I am sooo happy.(Already memorized.lol) ITS SUCH A GOOD MOVIE!!! I don't know about anyone else, but I cant wait 'till Order of the Phoenix.I have it on reserve! Thank you all for putting up with my horrible grammar and the length of my chapters, I would have made this one longer, but I really wanted to end it here.( PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..THANKS!!!! PS: I am definitely getting my next chapter out within a few days.I hate waiting for chapters, and I assume the same for you, PLUS ITS SPRING BREAK.ALMOST!!! 


End file.
